Haven't We Been Here Before
by Delash D'Avor
Summary: SLASH SONGFIC Sequel to It Was Our Day. Will leaves Jack for Elizabeth because of blackmail and Jack's heart broken, he takes drastic measures..to get back the one he loves.


Haven't We Been Here Before  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
This is the sequel to It Was Our Day- so read that one first, although you don't have too.  
  
Pairing: Jack/Will and Will/Elizabeth  
  
Disclaimer: Not mine.   
  
READ MY SISTER (Vireyda Magodaly)'s FICS! THEY'RE GOOD!!!  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
~Haven't we been here before~  
  
~Footsteps lead down to the note on the door~  
  
~That says I can't stay here anymore ~  
  
Jack's hands shook as he held the note that had been pinned to the door with a dagger. He caressed the dagger first, seeing the WT intricantly swirled on the handle in gold filigrie. His eyes moved to the note. All it said was: Freedom.  
  
What had Will meant, by 'Freedom'? Hadn't he told Young Turner once that freedom was a ship? Fingers brushed the familiar writing on the note, as a time from long ago slipped into his memory. An adandoned blacksmiths shop...a rose, a candle and a night of love that had rocked the both of them.  
  
Unbidden a smile turned his lips as he remembered the look on the crew memeber's faces. Anamaria had kissed the blacksmith turned pirate enthusiastically and Jack had glared until Will appeased him with his own kiss. Gibbs had given Will a large hug and Cotton had hugged him as well. There was rounds of rum long into the night and even longer rounds of love.   
  
~And haven't we felt this same way~  
  
~Sure in our hearts, but afraid just the same~  
  
~To say I can't stay one minute more~   
  
Jack sighed again, Will had left. Of his own violation and free will. Why? Jack had no concivible idea why Will would leave. He loved Will...and he'd thought Will had loved him. Jack had been wrong before though, and he let the letter flutter to his feet. He trudged out on deck. Anamaria wouldn't meet his eyes, and he knew something was up. He raised an eyebrow at her, and she looked away.  
  
"Why?" he called  
  
"Elizabeth." she answered.  
  
And Jack's heart broke.  
  
~You might think that it's hopeless~  
  
~Beyond our control~  
  
~But that's not necessarily so~  
  
~Can't you see there's a chance~  
  
~For the daring young soul~  
  
~Who's finally learned to say no~  
  
Will fixed the collar on his shirt and smoothed the pants on this thighs. Freedom. He was saving Elizabeth from Norrington who was blackmailing her. He still loved her, although Jack didn't realize this, and he knew Anamaria would tell him. He was losing Jack by saving Elizabeth. He watched the rain in the window from the dreary London skies. Norrington couldn't prosecute him without proof, and Will had been known as The Shadow. He had no tattoo's that identified him as a pirate and now he was settling into a life, he could learn to love.  
  
Jack would be hurt. Jack might even hate him when he found out, but Will didn't know what else to do. Bringing Elizabeth on the Black Pearl with him wouldn't work seeing Elizabeth would find out about his and Jack's relantionship...he sighed again. A knock on his door drew his attention from the stormy sea. "Enter." he called, and Elizabeth walked in.  
  
  
  
"Thank you." she said to him, and kissed him lightly. "You gave up a lot for this."  
  
"It's only freedom." Will answered, while something deep inside him shattered.  
  
~No, I won't be misused~  
  
~Ignored or refused~  
  
~And I won't just give up and let go~  
  
Jack had gotten word of the wedding and was sailing full speed ahead for London, he had to stop this wedding. HAD TO. He couldn't let Will up to that whore! Well not a whore...he revised, but an annoying wench out to steal his property. Alright, not property, but love. Out to steal his love. And that just wouldn't do. He would not be ignored, his love could not be refused. A pirates love was not given lightly nor was it returned fool hardedly. He was terrified he would be too late.  
  
  
  
He choked back a sob and went into his cabin, Anamaria watching with heart break in her eyes. He knocked on his door, and when there was no answer, she whispered to the dark mahogany wood, "I'm sorry, Captain." There was no answer. She didn't expect there to be one, she had done a great wrong, and getting Jack there before the wedding would be the only way to mend it.  
  
~So tonight hold me close to you~  
  
~And don't give up what's important to you~  
  
~And as time rolls on~  
  
~Nothing can stand in our way~   
  
Will slept alone that night, just as he had all the other nights after leaving the Pearl. He held loosly in his hand the twin dagger he'd used to tack his note to Jack's door. This one said, CJS, Captain Jack Sparrow. A little piece of Jack to keep forever. Around his neck was twine with a carved bit of wood from the Pearl. He sighed, unable to sleep, without the rocking of the ship beneath him. He rocked on the bed pretending to be on a ship, wondering how he was going to make it through his marriage.  
  
Elizabeth watched Will work at the smithy the next day, the day before her wedding. Her husband-to-be's sinwy arms pounding out steel. He swung the blade around into the bucket of water, steam billowing out around his face. Elizabeth smiled, "Whose it for."  
  
"Jack. I know he'll follow me, and come here, I'll have left this for him."  
  
"You miss him, don't you?"  
  
"I miss it all," Will admitted, "I had to leave without a good-bye, else, I'd never leave."  
  
"Maybe you shouldn't have."  
  
"I couldn't leave you. And this is where I'll stay, its the only door open."  
  
  
  
~And I believe if we learn from the past~  
  
~We'd find keys to unlock every door~  
  
~Dark would turn into light~  
  
~We'd be strong~  
  
~We'd be right~  
  
Jack fumbled with the lock on Turner Swordsmithing and finally picked the lock. With any luck, Will was staying in an apartment above...or something.   
  
Of course luck didn't happen to apply. All that was left in the well used smithy, was a beautiful sword, better than the old one Jack carried from Will the last time. He lifted it and another letter fluttered to the floor. He lifted it, and the only word on it said: Sorry. Jack's shoulders dropped, and tears smudged his kohl. Will had chosen.   
  
He ran off towards the church. Damned if he was going to let Will throw away his freedom, and his love. And he tripped over something. It was his missing dagger, the matching one that Will had left in the door. CJS. Jack's face fell more, if that was possible, and continued running.  
  
~So tonight hold me close to you~  
  
~And don't give up what's important to you~  
  
~And as time rolls on~  
  
~Nothing will stand in our way~  
  
"If anyone has any objections to this union, speak now or forever hold your peace." And a dagger buried itself between Will and Elizabeth, Will looked down, it said CJS on it. His brow furrowed and he turned his head, and Jack came out of no where.   
  
"Hello Will." he said coldly.  
  
"Jack." he said calmly.  
  
Jack turned his attention to the priest, "I have a problem with this marriage."  
  
"Speak." said the priest, albeit nervously.  
  
  
  
"I'm in love with him." Jack said simply.  
  
~And I believe if we learn from the past~  
  
~We'd say haven't we been here before~  
  
~Oh, and I believe if we open our hearts~  
  
~We'd find keys to unlock every door~  
  
~Hearts could change overnight~  
  
~We'd be strong...We'd be right~  
  
Will dropped his head as gasps echoed through the church. "Thanks Jack." he said dryly.  
  
"Anytime luv." Jack smiled and sauntered down the aisle. Pulling Will into his arms.  
  
  
  
Will tried to back away a little ways, and said, "Jack what are you doing?"  
  
"Saving you. And saving me." Jack leaned up and kissed him, and Will couldn't help but kiss back. Then he broke away and looked at Elizabeth, with regret in his eyes.  
  
"Go." she said, there was no hate in her eyes, only pity. And Jack grabbed his hand, and pulled him out of the church.  
  
He crushed his mouth to Will's. "You are never leaving me again. Savvy?"  
  
"Savvy." And Will smiled.  
  
~So stay with me now~  
  
~The future is ours~  
  
~And we'll be the ones who go on~  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
YAY! ANOTHER ONE DONE! YAY!  
  
REVIEW!  
  
Delash D'Avor. 


End file.
